


baby good night

by heartshapedsmiles



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedsmiles/pseuds/heartshapedsmiles
Summary: Seongwu can't help but laugh as Daniel makes weird noises while heartily scratching the helpless kitten's chin.





	baby good night

**Author's Note:**

> blame kang daniel and his [mysterious video in the fancafe](https://twitter.com/wannaoneGK/status/1047494505140633601) for this piece of delusion-induced word vomit
> 
> title taken from b1a4's song

"Hyung, wake up. We're here."

"Hmmm?" Seongwu slowly opens his eyes as he is shaken awake by the person next to him in the backseat.

Daniel chuckles at the disoriented look of the older. "I said we've arrived at our house. Let's go inside."

Seongwu languidly stretches his limbs while following the younger out of the car, bringing his black bag with him.

"Thank you, hyung. We'll see you tomorrow." Daniel says as he waves to their manager who already started the engine as soon as Seongwu got out.

"Good night, you two. Don't forget that I'll pick you up in the afternoon." The manager replies before driving off into the cold night.

Seongwu was in the middle of yawning when the younger turned and smiled at him. "Let's go?"

"Yep, m'kay. Lead the way, kind sir."

_***_

_"Uhm.. Hyung?" Daniel says as he clears his throat and looks at the older who was packing his clothes._

_Seongwu slightly tips his head to the side while looking at Daniel curiously. "What is it?"_

_"Do you want to sleep over? At my house, I mean. I asked one of our manager hyungs if I can spend the night in my place since it has been long since I've been to Busan and he said it's okay. He'll just drive me home and pick me up on the next day. So I was thinking if you want to come with me?" Daniel whispered his words in a rush and the older had to strain his ears to understand them._

_"Okay."_

_"It's fine if you'd want to sleep in the hotel, of cour- What?" Daniel looks up from where he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt._

_"I said I'll come with you. It's about time I meet your little Ori. You've been gushing about her for months now, Niellie." He smiles as he looks as the younger's expression turns from surprise to relief._

_***_

Seongwu follows behind Daniel as he enters the house which opens to a cozy living room. "Do you want something to eat, hyung? Mom texted me before she slept saying she left some food in the fridge from dinner."

"Oh, she's already sleeping? I'll just greet her tomorrow then."

He walks in the kitchen and sees Daniel fumbling through the fridge. "We have bean paste stew here. I can just heat it up for a bit if you want to eat."

"No, I'm fine. I'll just wash up before going to bed."

"Okay. The bathroom's the first door at the right. I'll just take a shower after you're done."

_***_

Seongwu flops face down on the bed as he finally lets his fatigue take over his tired body.

 _I hope he doesn't take long. I really want to sleep now,_ he thinks.

Just then, he catches a pair of small eyes looking at him from under the desk at the foot of Daniel's bed. He abruptly sits up and squints at his little observer.

"Ah, you must be Ori." He relaxes as he takes in the sight of light brown fur and perky ears.

"Come here, little one." He leans down and extends his arms to the cat who was still silently staring at him. "I don't bite. Well, at first meeting."

"Ori!"

Seongwu almost loses his balance on his perch as Daniel suddenly creeps up behind him and walks to fetch the cat under the desk. "Why did you sneak up on me like that? I almost knocked my head on the corner of your desk!"

"Oh, stop pouting. You're being dramatic." Daniel laughs as he picks up Ori and settles her on the bed between them. "Isn't she lovely?"

The poor kitten can only stare at her owner while he coos all over her.

"Niellie, you're scaring her." He chastises as he looks at the younger's face that was filled with innocent adoration.

"I'm not. She loves me. Just look," He reaches over his bedside table and retrieves his phone, all the while holding Ori down to make sure she doesn't run away.

Seongwu watches as Daniel lays Ori down on the bed and keeps his left hand to keep her in place. He then motions for the older to move to his right side which he complies.

"She loves it when I rub her belly and chin, I'm telling you." Daniel says as he opens the camera app in his phone which he was holding with his right hand.

"Ori. Ori-ya." The younger whispers at his cat who just looks up at Seongwu with a confused expression.

Seongwu can't help but laugh as Daniel makes weird noises while heartily scratching the helpless kitten's chin.

Ori decides she's had enough of her owner's antics and flips her tiny body over to leave.

"Sorry." Daniel calls out as his cat walks away from them and gives them one last look before leaping off his bed.

Seongwu continues to laugh as the younger looks under the bed to further woo his little pet. "Niellie, just stop. Leave her alone. She thinks you're weird now."

"No, I won't. That's just her way of playing hard to get." Daniel pouts as he looks at Ori who still refuses to come out from under the bed.

"Ori-ya.. Come here. Come here.. Please. Don't pretend that you don't know me. Hurry, hurry."

Seongwu looks on fondly as he watches Daniel fail miserably to retrieve his cat from her hiding place.

"Ori-ya. Kang Ori! Eyy..." He huffs before accepting his defeat and getting up from the floor.

"I told you. You scared her." Seongwu teases the younger who was still pouting after this failed attempts.

Daniel sighs as he leans back on his pillows and opens his video editing app. "Maybe she'll come around tomorrow. She won't be able to resist the treats that I've brought, anyway."

"So you win your cat's affections through bribery, huh?" Seongwu says as he lies next to the other.

"Well... It works." He shoots a small smile at the older before turning back to his phone.

"What are you doing?" Seongwu asks as he feels his eyes droop low and gets comfortable under the sheets.

"I just posted something. It's nothing, really."

Seongwu feels the mattress shift as Daniel gets up to put his phone back on the bedside table and to turn off the light.

"Let's sleep, hyung." Daniel says as he settles under the sheets.

"Mm hmm..." The other mutters sleepily.

Seongwu then feels an arm sliding to rest across his waist and the head of the younger snuggling onto the crook of his neck.

"Good night, hyung." Daniel whispers as his warm breath fans the older's collarbones.

Seongwu lightly wraps his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders as he whispers back, "Good night, Niellie."

**Author's Note:**

> we need princess ori to spill the beans, yes?


End file.
